Thor Odinson (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Odin (father) Frigga (mother) Loki (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, Midgard (Earth) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4'' | Weight = 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Age = Unknown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Warrior, Avenger | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Prostosevich; Zak Stentz | First = | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Thor Odinson is an Asgardian prince and thought of as the God of Thunder in Norse mythology. But in reality he is a member of a powerful extraterrestrial race known as the Asgardians. He grew up side by side with his younger brother Loki (whom he did not know was adopted). Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father, Odin, about the past, especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seemed especially eager to show his father that he wanted to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. He said, "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Sometime later Thor was entrusted to carry the mystical uru hammer Mjolnir and wield all of its awesome powers. He, along with his brother Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three proved themselves in battle many times over. One such battle was Thor fighting off a hundred Norn warriors leading his party out of harms way, though Loki commented that it was he who veiled them in smoke to allow their party to escape.''Thor'' DVD Deleted Scene 1 Thor would be worshipped as the God of Thunder by Norse cultures and his adventures would pass down in the legends described in the Poetic Edda. Revenge on the Frost Giants Odin decided to make Thor the King and Ruler of Asgard as he was about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor reveled in the ceremony and underwent the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin was about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have sneaked into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki went to the vault to find the Frost Giants slain by the Destroyer. Thor said that they must go to Jotunheim and teach the Giants a lesson for trespassing into Asgard. Odin said that the trespassers were a few and that they paid with their lives. Thor said that as King of Asgard, he would lead an army into Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin reminded Thor that he was not yet King. In their quarters, Thor began throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinced him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrived, and Thor announced they were going to Jotunheim and that he would lead them to victory. They traveled to the Bifrost and sought passage to Jotunheim and asked Heimdall's permission. Heimdall granted it and sent them to Jotunheim, but said that if they get into trouble, they would not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor led the warriors to King Laufey's chamber, where he warned them to leave while he still allowed them. One Frost Giant approached Thor, before Loki led him away until the Frost Giant called Thor a "princess." Thor unleashed his anger and the mighty power of Mjolnir, and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral was struck by a Frost Giant, but saved by Loki, who warned Thor that their party must to pull back. Thor told them to get out of there while he battled the Frost Giants. As his friends left and reached the Bifrost, Thor unleashed the full power of Mjolnir, erupting the ground around him and killing hundreds of Giants. Thor flew at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surrounded Thor, who was at the edge of a cliff. Before they attacked, Odin arrived and warned Laufey, telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey said that war had begun, so Odin transported him and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor told the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastised Thor for his reckless actions, saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they were not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor told Odin that he was an old fool. Realizing Thor was not mature enough to rule Asgard, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and sent him to Earth through the bifrost. Odin then placed an enchantment on Mjolnir, allowing only the worthy to wield it, and sent it through the bifrost as well. Arrival on Earth Thor was sent through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which was being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stood, only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakened, realizing he was on Earth and began shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The humans believed Thor to be crazy and, when Darcy threatened Thor with a taser gun, he was disgusted at her actions and she tasered him. He awoke in a hospital with a doctor over him, saying he was about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacked the hospital staff and security guards, taking on dozens before being sedated. He awoke again to find himself strapped down, but managed to squeeze out of the restraints and headed for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. Jane, Erik and Darcy took him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Jane gave him some clothes. Thor said that he was hungry and they took him to the local diner. He ate enormous amounts of food, astonishing the three before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane told him that if he wanted another, he should ask nicely, giving Thor his first lesson in humble etiquette. Thor soon overheard some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjolnir and asked for directions. He said goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and began to walk to Mjolnir. Realizing it was too far for his mortal body, he went to the local pet store for a horse. The owner said they did not have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals. Thor asked for one large enough to ride. He left unsatisfied to see Jane again, who offered him a lift. Jane told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research, and Thor promised to tell her everything she wanted to know about the wormholes when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaked in and took down a guard before being noticed and began making his way to Mjolnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particularly big guard who Thor ultimately defeated outside. Finally at Mjolnir Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer. Since he was not worthy, however, Thor could not lift Mjolnir. Finally grasping his predicament, Thor yelled angrily at the sky before falling to his knees in despair. He was then taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but did not respond to any questions. Loki arrived in front of him to tell him that Odin was dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approached, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake, their colleague who was drunk and Agent Coulson let him go so that he could follow them. Thor and Selvig went for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess led to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor took a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane went to the roof of the Research Center and gazed at the stars and Thor began to tell Jane about the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life before watching over her as she sleeps. Revealed deception The next day Thor's attitude had taken a change for the better. He made breakfast with Jane when they were interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif, saying they had found Thor. Thor rejoiced to see them, before they informed him that Odin was alive and that Loki was King. They showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they saw another wormhole in the distance, realizing Loki had sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy began to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulated a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer began attacking the town, destroying everything in its path, knocking back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. However, the Destroyer simply rearranged its body to face Sif, seeming unstoppable. Thor told them to fall back and that he had a plan. Thor approached the Destroyer and spoke to Loki through it, telling his brother that he was sorry but that he could not allow Loki to kill the innocent people, instead offering himself. Loki seemingly relented before using the Destroyer to land a blow that would prove fatal to Thor in his unpowered form. Jane came to the dying Thor's aid, and sat with him before he died. Mjolnir then flew to Thor and returned his powers, as he was now made worthy by his sacrifice to others. Thor, now fully healed and repowered, created a tornado around the destroyer and engaged it, deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then told the arriving Agent Coulson that he must return Jane's research if he wanted his help in the future as they fought on the same side. Thor promised to show Jane the Bifrost and flew her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall did not respond. The Warriors Three and Sif arrived, but he still did not reply. Return to Asgard Heimdall eventually answered and the Asgardians' return. Thor then flew to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki, who was shocked to see him. Thor revealed Loki's deception. Loki said he did it all to impress his father and to be Thor's equal. Loki also said he would destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacked Thor, who refused to fight his brother until Loki threatened to visit Earth and attack Jane. Loki sent Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and headed to the Bifrost where he began the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flew to the Bifrost and engaged Loki where it goes to the Rainbow Bridge. Thor managed to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and went to stop the Bifrost, but it was too far gone to stop. Thor did not want to destroy the Bifrost because then he could not return to Earth to see Jane. But, for the sake of the Nine Realms, he called Mjolnir to him and began destroying the Rainbow Bridge, causing the Bifrost to fall away from Asgard in a mighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki were caught by Odin, who returned from the Odinsleep, and Loki revealed he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrated, Thor went to see his father, telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he had a lot to learn from him. Thor then went to see Heimdall, asking if there was any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall told him there was always hope. Thor asked what Jane was doing and Heimdall replied she was looking for him. Upon hearing this news, Thor smiled, knowing his hope of seeing her again may possibly come sooner than he imagined. Return to Earth When Asgard found Loki on earth, seeking the tesseract, Odin sent Thor to earth using dark magic. On earth, he landed on the SHIELD plane carrying Loki. He broke in and flew out with Loki, with Tony Stark close behind in his Iron Man suit. Thor landed on a mountain where him and Loki exchanged harsh words until Iron Man knocked him into the forest. He and Iron Man started to fight until Captain America breaks it up. Thor agreed to come and talk with SHIELD. With Loki taken into custody, Thor asked S.H.I.E.L.D. to protect Jane, knowing Loki was up to something. Nick Fury asked Thor about Loki's actions, however he himself did not know. Later, while Thor and the others fought, Loki's mind-controlled henchman attack the helicarrier. While Stark and Rogers work on the carrier, Thor saved Natasha Romanoff from Dr. Bruce Banner who has turned into the Hulk. Thor battled with Hulk, since he was the only one who stood a chance, until SHIELD lead the Hulk off board. With Hulk gone, Thor went and checked on Loki. When he arrived, Loki tricked Thor and locked Thor in his cell. Although Agent Coulson tried to save him, Loki stabbed Coulson and dropped Thor out of the helicarrier. Thor escaped his cage just in time before impact. Loki's Army After Thor used Mjolnir to regain his health, he headed to Stark Tower in New York to confront his brother. Thor tried to convince his brother stop this. Instead, Loki opened a portal, letting the Chitauri invade. Thor once again tried to convince Loki, since the Chitauri were destroying the world wants to rule. He failed and they briefly clashed. Loki, however, escaped on a Chitauri vessel. Thor then joined Captain America, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye on the battlefield. After the Chitauri were defeated and Loki pummelled by the Hulk, Thor used the Tesseract to teleport himself and Loki back to Asgard, wishing farewell to his fellow Avengers. | Powers = As the first born son of the Allfather, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is the second most powerful Asgardian in the Nine Realms, second only to his father. Thor is a Norse warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he has been doing it for thousands of years. He has usually been shown to rely solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and well nigh invulnerability. Superhuman Strength: Thor is physically the strongest Asgardian, possessing vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which are not known. However, he is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. He easily flipped a ceremonial table full of food and dishware that weighed at least several hundred pounds. He knocked a Frost Giant several meters into the sky, and only stopped when it hit the mountain side. He knocked out another Frost Giant to the ground with a single blow of Mjlonir and then kicked it several meters away from him. He knocked out several Frost Giants with only a single blow each and some he knocked out multiple Frost Giants with a single blow at the same time. He killed a Frost Monster with a single blow saving his friends. He went toe to toe with the powerful Destroyer. Thor knocked Loki through the Bifrost monitor walls in their battle. He was also able to destroy the Bifrost bridge when it was frozen to stay open and threatened to destroy Jotunheim. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease. He squeezed and compressed Iron Man's gauntlets and head-butted Iron Man hard enough to leave a dent on his helmet. He fought evenly against the Hulk with and without Mjolnir. He broke through the cage that was built to hold the Hulk. He struck a car with Mjolnir to send it crashing into several Chitauri soldiers. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. Superhuman Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. At full power he is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even when he was stripped of his powers, he was still amazingly durable due to his dense body. He was hit twice by Jane Foster's truck and even though he was knocked down and out, he showed no visible damage after waking up. He with stood several blows from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and when he was eventually captured he showed no damage. Invulnerability: When he is at full power and armed with Mjolnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He has withstood direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laughed afterward. He survived a direct near point blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, falling several hundred meters to the ground showing no visible signs of injury. He was struck in the face by Loki wielding Gungnir and showed only anger and annoyance as a result. He was blasted by Iron Man's repulsor rays in the chest and in the face, and was headbutted by Iron Man with no visible damage. He took several massive blows from the Hulk without signs of injury. Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the across the New Mexico desert in a matter of seconds. He can also swing Mjolnir at high speeds that it seems like a blur to the naked eye. Thor tackled the Hulk through the wall of the Helicarrier in a split second to be visibly seen as a blur. Superhuman Agility: Thor agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He move with grace and speed, despite of someone his size and body density. Thor ducked in time to avoid being hit by a plane's wing thrown at him by the Hulk. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjolnir, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor called forth a thunderbolt with Mjolnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. Thor was stabbed by Loki with a small dagger and was injured for a moment when minutes later he was completely healed. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, are not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 years old; more than likely born shortly before the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is a master of various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords with over centuries of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars having fought and defeated over a hundred warriors in Nornhiem, battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim. He was able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, while powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills, as Coulson stated he "made his men, some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with his hammer and hammer throwing. Master Tactician: For over thousands of years, he has lead Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as the rest of the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. | Strength = Thor possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The warhammer Mjolnir: Thor has been entrusted with Mjolnir, a mystical hammer forged from the heart of a dying star. Odin himself stated that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Destroyer, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. :*'Lightning:' Thor's main weapon using Mjolnir is his lightning bolt or thunderbolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve to 475%. Thor shot a sustained lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to ravage the re-enforcements that were swarming through. *'Material Transformation:' By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjolnir, Thor's clothing was transformed into his battle armor. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory in seconds. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projected a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it from him and throwing him into the Bifrost. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor's commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor whenever he throws it at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjolnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his power and placed an enchantment on Mjolnir. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevented it from being wielded by anyone save those who had been deemed worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Puente Antiguo and its inhabitants from the Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjolnir and gained full use of his power. So far no one but Odin and Thor have been able to wield Mjolnir. Not even the Hulk with his vast strength could lift it. | Notes = Chris Hemsworth portrays Thor in Thor and Marvel's The Avengers. Hemsworth will reprise this role for the upcoming Thor: The Dark World. Dakoto Goyo portrays a younger version of the character in Thor. | Trivia = * Tony Stark compares Thor's dialogue to Shakespeare's writing. This may also be a reference to Thor director Kenneth Branagh, who is known for directing cinematic adaptations of Shakespearean plays. * This version of Thor seems to have a love for human food; having consumed an entire box of Pop-Tarts and expresses a love for coffee. In Marvel's The Avengers he joins his teammates to eat shawarma. * Mjolnir was thought to have been forged in the heart of a dying star. Given the more scientific nature of Earth-199999, it may be composed of a white dwarf star matter. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тор сын Одина (199999) Category:Sega - Thor Category:Immortals Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength